Golden Sun: The Stolen Stars
by Tawmathy Van Calvun
Summary: YAY! Chapter 2! or is it Chapter 1? I don't like labeling them. Anyways! Big difference now. Went from 300 words to 15000 in one chapter! My Rendition of the greatest game ever made for a handheld system. It is cannon, but not really. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Prologue The Storm

(A/N: Hey, so this is a remake of my original, which was really bad, not that this one is any better, but, as this is the beginning, please try to power through it, I'm aware of how boring a slow the beginning is, and I'm sure everyone is sick of reliving these moments, but these moments have to be relived. I hated writing it as much as you will reading it, but hopefully it'll get better. Anyways, hopefully you enjoy.)

* * *

><p>Prologue; The Storm<p>

The wind whipped around the houses, tearing the thatching from roofs, ripping trees from their roots, and pulling rocks from the mountainside. Lightning forked through the sky, causing fires, only to be quenched by the torrent of rain. The roaring booms of thunder, deafening and terrible. Rivers and streams swelled, swallowing the landscape and flooding many homes.

Higher up on the mountainside, on the second floor of a modest house, Isaac woke with a start, a terrible tremor tearing through the floorboards. Dishes and ornaments crashed to the floor with another roar of thunder, and a quick streak of lighting blasting through the window.

Dizzily, he peered around the room quickly swinging his feet off his bed. His hand searched blindly for his breeches, his head whipping around the room in confusion. Pulling his breeches up, a woman burst into the room, a candle in one hand, a rather small cloak in the other.

"Mother!" Isaac cried as she approached, thrusting the cloak in his direction. Slipping a cotton shirt over his shoulders, Isaac grabbed the cloak, and quickly fastened it on to his shoulders.

"Quickly Isaac, your father is waiting." Without any word of explanation they hurried down the stairs and onto the main floor of the house.

Isaac noticed that house had taken much more damage then he had first realized. Water had flooded the house, ankle deep, the windows were shattered, chairs overturned, whole cabinets toppled to the floor. The table still stood, though it had been strewn about, as if someone had been a hurry, and just flung the obstacle aside. On the table, a single candle had fallen to its side, the wick still burning.

Observing this, only then did Isaac notice how pale his mothers face was. Before he could inquire, the door burst open, and a man rushed through the door.

"Kyle!" His mother called. The man held the door open, clearly struggling with the wind.

"Dora, Isaac!" He cried. "Hasten! The boulder can fall at any moment!" Isaac's mother, Dora, nodded her agreement, and Kyle rushed outside, the wind swinging the door shut behind him, blowing out the single candle.

Outside, Isaac struggled to keep his cloak on, the wind tearing every which way, rain whipping in his face. Kyle led the trio to a small outcropping of stone, covering little of the storm, but enough to shout over the wind.

"Dora, take Isaac to the plaza!" He cried. Concern pierced Dora's face, her eyes wide.

"Aren't you coming?" She pleaded. Kyles gaze was towards the west, across the river, his blue gray eyes searching. It struck Isaac as odd that his father was only dressed in his breeches and an unevenly buttoned shirt, though a cloak served little purpose.

"No, I need to help evacuate the other villagers. We don't know when disaster strike, and I have to see to our neighbors." Kyle responded. Dora nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you." Kyle began to retort, but she cut him off. "Isaac is old enough to make it on his own, it's just a little south." Kyle nodded in obedience.

Dora turned to Isaac, placing both hands on his shoulders. Her golden curls were wet and matted to her face, her face pale and grim, but her emerald eyes were reassuring. She looked Isaac in the eye, the same color as his fathers, and nodded. He understood.

Without another word, Kyle and Dora left, running northwest to help their friends. They were good people. Friends first, themselves second. He respected and cherished them, and envied their courage, and it was with those thoughts that he ran north towards his friends, and not south to safety.

Isaac found Garet just outside his house, dragging a crude chest, struggling every inch, and wasting precious time. Even at fourteen, Garet's muscles were thick, his dark red hair matted to his face, his arms working furiously to pull his belongings. Garet turned at Isaac's approach, and he ceased his struggle, smiled and waved him over.

"Isaac! Good timing, quick give me a hand." He went back to tugging on the chest. Isaac sighed. Ignorance is bliss.

"Garet, what the hell are you doing?" Isaac asked. Garet was ignorant to a fault, but never truly meant any harm.

"Whaddya think I'm doing, you skull? I'm saving my stuff!" His tone wasn't condescending, just matter of fact. Isaac pulled him away from the chest.

"Garet, the boulder is falling, we have to get out of here! Forget the stuff and lets get out of here!" Garet didn't put up much of a fight, but he did halt Isaac from turning south.

"Hey, if it's dangerous we should go get Felix and Jenna!" Isaac nodded his agreement.

"That's the direction mom and dad went, but they might have gotten distracted, we should go check." Garet smiled. Even though it was a storm, it was always nice to have an adventure. Boys will be boys.

Heading west, they passed the village sanctuary, and made their way carefully across the wet wooden bridge. Most of this went with ease, Garet slipping once, but catching himself at the last second. Both boys chuckled and bit, Garet mostly in embarrassment. His smile vanished as his gaze turned northward. Isaac followed it, and a cold gripped at his heart.

Just across the river, at the foot of the mountain path, their stood the elders, and village adepts in deep concentration, hands thrust forward, energy spewing forth from their fingertips, and just beyond them, not three feet away, was a massive boulder, edging closer and closer towards the adepts. Eyes wide, the boys looked at each other, fear gripping at them. In the distance, they could see an adept waving at them, shouting something inaudible over the storm, but the gist was clear. Run.

Without another word, Isaac and Garet ran south as fast as their feet could take them. Fear gripped at their bones, chilling them more than any amount of rain or storm could ever do. Disaster was nigh. Their only hope was to make it to plaza. But if the boulder did fall, Jenna and Felix's house were in the line of disaster. They had to be warned.

They saw the Psynergy lamps long before they reached Felix and Jenna's. There house was built right next to the river, a small fishing dock reaching out across the water. Some of it had already collapsed into the river, and they could barely make out a figure clinging to one of the support posts.

"Felix!" A shrill cry pierced the wind, and the boys immediately recognized it as Jenna, and rushed. As they rounded the house, they witnessed the situation.

Kyle and Dora were there, as well as Felix and Jenna's parents. Dora stood anxiously, perched over the now flooded river. Jenna's mother was clinging to her daughter, Jenna struggling wildly to break free, her red rimmed eyes focused on the center of the river, wet red hair whipping around her face wildly. And there, in the middle of the rushing water, clinging desperately to the foundation post was Felix, his long brown hair pressed to his face, wave after tremendous wave thrashing him wildly in the water.

Kyle was kneeling at the edge of the river, desperately throwing a length of rope towards the boy, Felix's father clutching at the other end, prepared to pull his son in. Kyle spat and cursed.

"The damn thing won't reach him in this storm!" He turned to Felix's father. "Charles, do you have any power left?" Felix's father shook his head, clearly drained and exhausted.

"How about you Anne?" Kyle asked the mother.

"No, I'm drained from helping the others." Kyle spat again. Then his eyes fell on the boys.

"Isaac, Garet, what are you doing here?" Kyle didn't sound upset or angry, merely surprised. Dora, Anne, and Jenna all turned towards them, similar expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, father, but we thought we could come help." Isaac replied, and Garet nodded along. Kyle gave a humorless chuckle.

"You boys have an impeccable sense of timing, but even with the two of you, you wouldn't have enough Psynergy to pull him in." Kyle shook his head. "But you boys can still be of help. Run quick to the plaza, and search for an adept to help, and be quick!" Kyle shooed them, and turned back to the river, tossing the rope once again.

As they were about to leave, Jenna spoke.

"Please, Isaac! Save my brother!" Her eyes were pleading, begging for her brothers safety. Isaac nodded his head.

"I promise I'll save him, Jenna." A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, but distress took her again as she looked out to the river. It broke Isaac's heart. Garet tugged sharply at Isaac sleeve, and the two ran as fast as they could to the plaza.

Isaac pushed fiercely through the crowd of refugees, searching for an energized adept, but everyone around him was pale and exhausted, clutching at loved ones, in attempts to ease the fear from them. None of these people were in any state to help, and Isaac cursed at his luck.

Breaking through another crowd close to the center of the plaza, Garet noticed his grandfather, the mayor, and shouted for him. The mayor hurried over and embraced Garet in an amorous hug, then let go and smacked him roughly on the head with his cane.

"What in the name of Sol is wrong with you boy?" The mayor berated. "You've had your whole family in a panic, you did!" Garet clutched at his head in pain, and before any more time could be wasted, Isaac cut in.

"I apologize, mister mayor, but we were forced to take a detour, sir." Isaac said bowing his head quickly.

"Now there's a boy with good manner's, and humility as well." The mayor turned his gaze back to Garet. "You'd do well to learn from this one, boy." Garet scowled, and continued to lick his wound.

"Sorry to interrupt, mister mayor sir, but we have a problem." Isaac said. The mayors look turned to questioning. "Felix has fallen into the river, and we need an adept to help save him, we're in a hurry." Mayor turned and shouted at a man standing next to a pond, who rushed over at his call.

"Boys, this is Elias, he's just filled up. Take him quick and save the boy, then all of you hurry back here. The elder's have made sure to divert the boulders fall away from the plaza, but anywhere else is unsafe. Now go!" The mayor ushered the three of them through the crowd, and they were off back towards the river.

They returned quickly to the river, rushing across the bridge to the other side, closest to Felix. Isaac called out, and the others waved in reply, urging them to hurry, and just as they reached the riverbank, it happened.

A thunderous roar broke out above the waterfall, stones crumbling down to land, splashing in the river. Looking up, Isaac saw everything in a slow dream. Above him was the boulder, terrible in all its glory, falling from the sky. He saw Anne push Jenna far out of the way, screaming and rushing towards Charles. He saw Kyle drop the rope and rushed to Dora, only to throw her as far away as he could, then turn to shout at Isaac. And just as the boulder crashed into the house and river, he felt something push him into Garet, sending them both sprawling to the ground, dazed and confused. And with a rush of noise and crashing, it was over just as soon as it begun.

Dazed, stunned, and confused Isaac crawled to his feet and stumbled supporting himself on a nearby rock. He surveyed the area, and what he saw chilled him to his soul.

Destruction covered the river bank. Felix and Jenna's house was nothing more than crushed timber. The river bank itself was mutilated, a giant gouge rapidly filling with water. Not far from him, Elias lay unconscious, his legs sprawled out in awkward angles. Garet, who had fallen right next to him, was dazed, but seemed unharmed for the most part. Dora was now coming to her feet, trembling with every move, Jenna, following suit, and then Kyle was-

He was gone. So was Charles and Anne, as well as Felix. They just disappeared, nowhere to be found. Dora gasped, and Jenna shrieked "They're gone!" over and over again, panic turning to hysteria. Dora went to comfort her, but she was still in shock, and her efforts were half hearted.

Still dazed and dealing with the shock, Isaac slowly made his way to the bridge. His fingers were numb, his legs were trembling, his mind swirling. Panic surged on him, and he fell to his knees, staring at his trembling fingers.

_He's gone_, was all he could think. His farther, his mentor, his kind, loving, courageous and generous dad was gone, and he didn't know how to cope. He began to sob. It wasn't until Garet slapped him, did he realize Garet had been shaking him.

"Isaac! Pull yourself together man!" Dumbly, Isaac turned his face to Garet, looking into his eyes. Garet's bright brown eyes were full of urgency. "Are you listening to me? We might be able to get help, but we have to hurry!" Yes, of course, he could still save them, he had promised Jenna after all.

Numbly getting to his feet, and with Garet's help, they hurried towards the plaza.

"It's alright Isaac, we'll get help, we'll save them." Garet continued to reassure him, telling him that it was okay, they were alive, just washed up. Isaac was barely listening, still numb with shock, his mind wandering elsewhere, until Garet grabbed him by the arm roughly and motioned for silence.

At first Isaac was confused, until he heard it. There were voices just beyond the trees.

"...two of us survived." He heard a male voice speak. What was he saying?

"There was no way to anticipate such a fury from the Sanctum." A female spoke. Their voices were oddly accented, and gave no emotion. It was oddly unsettling in light of recent events.

"The thought of us being spared seems miraculous." The male spoke again. They were moving closer, and Isaac could just make them out. His eyes widened in shock.

It wasn't that they wore abnormal clothes, clearly foreign that shocked him, or their weapons or even their tone of voice, but their physical features.

The man, if indeed he was a man, had pale blueish scales covering the whole of his body, the female with a pale red. Their finger nails were long and sharp, their teeth serrated. But the scariest thing, and the feature that would haunt him for years to come were the eyes. Pupils, ruby red, and piercing. It sent chills down the spine.

The woman turned northward, and put her hands on her hips. "Just another demonstration of the power of Alchemy." Isaac mouthed the last word to himself. Had she said Alchemy? Only those in the Vale knew of Alchemy. How could these strangers know?

The male shook his head, his silver blue hair, glinting even in the downpour.

"Regardless of its power, next time, we shall not fail." He began walking towards the boys. Isaac and Garet began edging backwards, away from these mysterious people, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Of course, next time we shall-" The woman stopped, her words caught in her mouth, as Garet stumbled over a fallen branch, making all sorts of noise. The strangers weapons were out in an instant, the man drawing a gleaming sword, ringing with cold steel. The woman grabbed a pole from her back, and it unfolded itself several times to make a very large, and very menacing, scythe, red gleaming on its edges.

"Who goes there?" The man called, already in a defensive stance, the woman approaching in a much more aggressive way. As she eyed the two boys, she relaxed visibly and chuckled.

"It's just a couple of children, no doubt listening to things they shouldn't." The man walked up to inspect.

"Hmm, I suppose you were eavesdropping?" The man asked. Isaac dumbly tried to find the words to deny them, but panic took him, and he stumbled backwards.

"You must forget every word you've heard." The woman said, folding her scythe into a compact device. The man did not sheath his blade, but made no move to strike.

"Fear not, young ones, we will help you forget!" And in a quick movement, the man rushed forward, and Isaac stumbled once more, panicking, fearing for his life, then black.


	2. Chapter One: Becoming An Adept

Alright, it's finally done. Not a work of art or anything, but something i'm proud of. First off, to acknowledge the reviewers.

Akemina-Neechan: I'd like to thank you for your advice, and it was quite useful in the creation of this chapter. After reviewing the first chapter, I noticed all things you said. I did my best to improve this chapter, and hope it is to your liking. I thank you gratefully for being the first review. And as you will notice in this chapter, it is Valeshipping. To be honest, it is my favorite matching.

Mystics Apprentice: Thank you very much for the constructive criticism. It is the best when another writer can help another. To be honest with you, I'm not a fan of Dark Dawn. I've been a fan since the release of the series, and in my eyes, Dark Dawn was a disappointment. I've only played it once, and I can't bring myself to play it again. I don't know why, but I guess it felt far too short, easy, and the story line wasn't the best. And to put your mind at ease, this story is not cannon. The first chapter was dull due to my hate for it. I wanted to be done with it as quick as possible, thus making it something not worthy of my skill. There isn't much room to expand in the first chapter, so i hope this one is more to your liking. This chapter, you will find, has no ties with the game whatsoever, but I hope everyone likes it. It is my own creation, and expanding of the Golden Sun universe. Also, I don't attack Garet all that much because, frankly, I love him. He is an idiot, and a little thick headed at times, but he is one of my favorite characters. I hope to have him play a major role to Isaac, and make their relationship more noticeable then in the game.

Wolfsummoner93: Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sentinel07: Thank you for reading, and I plan on writing this one to the end. Even possibly to make an adaptation of the second game. I hope you enjoy.

Sun and Moon Entity: I'm glad you were so absorbed into my story. Nothing sounds better to my ears then that. I'm glad you like the way I depict Garet, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Now, before you read the chapter, I just want to say, this chapter may or may not disappoint you. In the game, I found Vale far too small, and if they were truly the guardians of the most sacred place in Weyard, far too few. So I've made my own depiction of the Valeans, and what I think, is a great addition to the story and plot. Remember to R&R. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Becoming An Adept.<p>

_Three Years Later_

Isaac opened his eyes, gasping for breath. His honey colored hair stuck to his face, his naked chest glistened with perspiration, heaving with every short breath. His arms were stretched out before him, his fingers spread skyward, palms facing outwards. His hands were trembling slightly, his knees close to buckling. Before him sat a large boulder, as wide as he was tall, and twice his height. He smiled as he noticed that there was a clear trail of fresh dirt marking the stones movement. It must have been at least five feet.

"Good job, Isaac." Elias praised from the other side of the small training field. Isaac bowed his head, and walked to meet him. Elias still had a slight limp from where the boulder had crushed his leg, breaking it in several places. The Elder's had done their best to heal him, but there was only so much they could do. His leg would never fully heal.

"Master, you're earlier then expected." Isaac greeted him. Elias was a tall man, his cropped raven hair showing more and more gray as the years passed. In three years, he had grown the customary beard that many Valean Elders sported. Though he was only approaching his fourth decade of life, he had risen quickly in the ranks of Guardians, almost a full fledged member of the Council.

"Aye, but I knew you'd be here. You had made such progress this week, I knew you'd be restless." Elias replied and went to inspect the stone. He scratched at his beard absentmindedly. His demeanor showing great approval. "I was twenty before I made such progress." Isaac nodded, taking the compliment, remaining silent and humble.

It had been three years since he had begun his training under master Elias. Everyday, he pushed himself to his limit, in hopes of achieving mastery in Psynergy. He had to become stronger.

"I still remember the first task I ever gave you." Elias smiled, and his eyes became distant. "I had told you to stand in this very spot, and told you to move the stone without touching it. You were so stubborn. No one expected you to do it."

"I'm still very stubborn," Isaac quipped. Elias' smile broadened at the remark.

"Aye, that you are. You stood here for almost three days, your hands stretched out, mind concentrating, refusing to budge until it was complete. On the third day, it moved the slightest bit, and you collapsed. I thought you dead, and you were very well on the brink. When I picked you up, you smiled, then fell into a well earned sleep." Elias chuckled, turning to stare at Isaac. "Only one man has ever achieved that. At fifteen, you moved a stone ten times your size. Only Eroth, the founder of our order, could have ever achieved such a feat." Isaac stood silent. He remembered that day well. Many had praised him, and held a feast in his honor. To Isaac, it had all been trivial, wasted time, time he could have spent training.

"I have spoken to the Grand Elder, and we have agreed that your training will soon come to an end." Elias said, looking at Isaac, his face expressionless, his thoughts barred. Isaac stood speechless. He knew he had progressed, but to be finished training at only seventeen was unprecedented.

"I-I don't know what to say, master." Isaac stammered, he was shocked.

"When spring dawns once more, you, and your friends, will take the test." Elias said.

"Garet and Jenna as well?" Isaac asked.

"Master Tyrell has informed the council that both Jenna and Garet, fire Adepts, have progressed much like yourself, and it is decided, once winter has ended, the three of you will enter Sol Sanctum and offer your oaths." Elias turned away from Isaac, and walked to the weapons rack at the end of the field. "For now, let us spar. The day is young, and we have much to cover over the next season." Tossing Isaac a wooden longsword, Elias pulled a wooden two handed battleaxe and rushed at him.

Hours later, after much sparing, Psynergy training and history recaps, Isaac walked away, slightly bruised, but in good spirits. He felt anxious and energetic over the days discoveries. Elias had confessed that, had he not been so young, he would have already went for the test, and made his oath. With any luck, he would soon be a Gatherer.

The Vale, or commonly known to the outside world as simply Vale, was a town of Adepts, known as Guardians. The Guardian Order of Aleph was founded ages ago, when alchemy had been sealed, by a man named Eroth. Mt. Aleph, the origin of all things, was a hallowed ground, and sacred, containing many secrets, some dangerous to mankind, thus Eroth founded the Order.

At the head of the Order, was the Council, comprised of the Elders, and the Grand Elder, the wisest and most powerful of Adepts in the village. Following them, were the Masters, such as Elias and Tyrell, who trained and educated the younger generations into future Guardians. Then there were those, neither above or below in stature of the Masters, known as Gatherers. It is prohibited for any Adept to leave The Vale, other then special circumstances, but Gatherers were a select few who were given permission from the Council to explore the world on certain assignments, and to gather news and happenings in Weyard.

It was this position Isaac hoped to achieve. If given permission to leave, he might be able to uncover the truth of the mysterious strangers he and Garet had met three years ago. Who were they? What had they been doing the night of the storm? For three years those faces had haunted his dreams and thoughts.

Isaac made his way to a secluded area of the river, hidden by brush and trees. There was a small cascade of water, ten feet high, feeding into the river. It's melody was a soothing mix of flowing water, and leaves swaying in the breeze. After a hard day of work and training, this was the perfect place to make a person at ease.

Removing his cotton shirt and knee high leather boots, Isaac carefully made his way behind the sheet of water, onto a small natural shelf of flat gray stone. The whole back wall was a small alcove, forming a shallow cave behind that falls. It was an everyday ritual for Isaac, Garet and Jenna to meet here after their training. Seeing that neither was present, Isaac sat himself cross legged, looking out towards the water. He began to meditate, and fall into his Psynergy, connecting with the surrounding area.

As a Venus Adept, Isaac was attuned with all earthly beings. Early in his studies with Elias, Isaac had learned that the earth was a living thing. Every plant, every stone, every grain of dirt or sand was a sentient being to some degree. He could feel a small sapling, reaching for the sky, flowers facing the sun, drawing in its energy. He could feel the energy of the earth beneath him, the stored energy circulating within it. It would take but a moment to draw these things into himself, and release it into raw Psynergy.

Taking a small smooth stone in his hand, Isaac delved deep into the essence of the stone with his mind. Finding small traces of gem within, he gathered the particles together, while simultaneously separating the make up of the stone itself. After a minute or so, Isaac opened his eyes, and looked at his hand. In his palm, all that remained of the stoned was dust. Blowing away the dust, he found a tiny bead of a ruby, no bigger then a grain of rice. Chuckling, he tossed it into the water. It would take much more then to make anything of worth.

His attention was drawn to the sounds of footsteps coming from outside. He sat in his meditative position, listening intently to the footsteps. They were light and sure footed, not the loud and destructive stomping of Garet.

"Isaac?" Her soft voice drifted through the wall of water, falling softly on his ears. Her voice was even more soothing then the sounds of a small gust of wind swaying through the leaves. Getting to his feet, he took a deep breath, and jumped through cascade of water, diving into the river, submerging in its cool, welcoming currents. He quickly swam to the surface, emerging, and taking in the sweet air.

He saw Jenna sitting on the river bank, her bare feet dangling into the cool water. She was wearing knee length, plain brown trousers, and a tight sleeveless cotton shirt, cut short just above her stomach. Her shirt clung to her body, due to the sweat, no doubt accumulated during her day of training, revealing the curve of her breast. Her auburn hair fell loosely around her face, her bangs covering the right side of her face, her right eye just visible beyond, the rest cascaded, framing her face, resting gently on her shoulders. Needless to say, Isaac hurried over to her.

"I knew you'd be here." She said, has he climbed onto the side of the bank, turning to dangle his own feet in the water. He subtly edged closer to her.

"Of course, were else would I be?" He quipped. He looked around the clearing. "Where's Garet?"

"Oh, Master Tyrell kept him, as punishment." Jenna gave a quick smirk and chuckled.

"Punishment?" Isaac asked. "What did he do this time?" It was not unusual for Garet, who spoke always a little too quickly, to be kept for extra duty after a training session.

"Well, Master Tyrell told us we were to take the test, and Garet let it go to his head." She laughed. "In attempt to show off, he lit the Masters cloak on fire." They both shared in the laugh at this. Garet was always the cause of any accident that happened in the village, from setting masters cloaks on fire, to causing the Elders scrolls to topple over in the Sanctum. He was as clumsy as much as he was a loyal friend.

"So, Tyrell told you?" Isaac asked, saving his absent friend any more embarrassment,

"Yes, when spring blooms. He also mentioned you would be taking the test." She turned to him, placing a congratulatory hand on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Yes, Master Elias told me today. We're to take the test together." He took her hand and held it in his own.

"I promised Garet we would meet him at the inn at fifth bell, to celebrate." Jenna said, sliding closer to him, moving her face nearer to his own, her head tilting up, pleading.

"Then I guess we have plenty of time to ourselves." Isaac caressed Jenna's cheek with his left hand, and tenderly placed his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair. Clinging together, they fell backwards into the grass.

* * *

><p>Garet shifted his weight onto his left foot, struggling with the pack on his shoulders. Sweat covered the whole of his body, pouring constantly into his eyes. Every breath was a struggle, every step slow and deliberate. His chest was bare, revealing his defined muscles. He paused to catch his breath, and to wipe the sweat from his forehead with his arm.<p>

"You think I'd be used to this by now." Garet said, forcing a smile, glancing to his left. Walking up stone carved stairs built into the slope, was Master Tyrell.

Tyrell was a beast of a man. He was easily the tallest man in The Vale, and possibly the strongest. His chest and arms were built like barrels, and his leather clothing always seemed to be bursting at the seems. His neck seemed to be made of a single muscle, his hands were monstrous in size, and capable of wielding the greatest of mauls. His beard was unlike any of the elders, braided down to his waist, the color of a faded crimson, streaked with silver. His great mane was pulled back behind, reaching his lower back. He always wore a sleeveless leather tunic, with buckskin trousers, knee high leather boots, and a bear skin cloak. Its great paws wrapped around his shoulders, to be clasped together in the center of his chest, its head acted as the hood. It was clearly charred at the bottom.

The most peculiar thing about Master Tyrell was not his size or strength, but three long scars across his left eye, starting from his temple, ending on the bridge of his nose. His pupil was a milky white.

He ignored Garet's comment, and continued up the stairs. Garet sighed, shrugged his pack in a more comfortable position, a continued his way through the dirt and the brush, further up the hill. Garet was honestly worried. Not of the punishment or the scolding he would receive, he was used to that. For the past three years, he performed this task a minimum of once in a span, sometimes more, but Tyrell had always bantered with him, making light of the incident. But this time, he was reserved, and kept his thoughts to himself. It was unnerving coming from the usually social man.

It was a quarter after fourth bell when Garet finally reached the top of the hill. The hill formed a shelf at the top, a sheer cliff rising from the ground. The Vale was named due to this natural formation of stone. It circled the entire valley, with a small trench to the south leading to the outside world, and Mount Aleph, and the entrance to Sol Sanctum, to the north.

Garet and Tyrell had entered a large grove, far to the east of the main plaza of The Vale. A small, single floored, house stood in the center of the clearing. It was nothing grand; a thatched roof, and large, plain logs making up the walls. Behind it, in a small natural cave sat a large forge, an enormous bellow next to it, and an anvil stood not too far. The walls were littered with all sorts of hammers, and many tools of various designs.

Tyrell had once explained to Garet why he had chosen this location. When the Master was younger, at the age of twenty six, he had returned from his duties as a Gatherer, and preferred his solitude to practice his skill. This place had been ideal, a small river flowed nearby, it could be heard from the door, and the cave provided natural chimneys channel the smoke from his fires. It was here he had found his small paradise, closed from the sad truths of the world. Though Garet had pressed many times about these 'truths', but all the Master would say was; "You will learn in due time."

"Place the coal in the bin in the smithy, and meet me inside." Tyrell said, had walked into the house without any word. Garet did as he was told and dumped his pack of coal into the bin next to the furnace. Placing the pack next to the door to the entrance of the house, Garet braced himself, took a deep breath and entered.

Inside, Tyrell was stoking a fire in the fireplace in the far corner. The house was plain, but cozy. A larder sat close to the fireplace, to store his perishable food. A barrel full of water rested in the corner closest to the door, counter to prepare meals next to it. On the opposite side of the house was a small bed, neatly made up, and a trunk at its foot. The walls around it were decorated with old weapons, axes, swords, and even a crossbow. And in the center sat a modest table, four chairs resting around it.

He gestured for Garet to take a seat, then proceeded to make a stew. He filled a pot with water, dumping potatoes, bits of random meat, carrots, and, curiously, a small stone. Hanging the pot above the flames, he unclasped his cloak, and hung it meaningfully on a hook on the wall, directly in Garet's vision. He then handed him a cup of water, which Garet drank from it quickly, and took a seat across from him.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air around them for sometime, Tyrell staring at the wall, his eyes distant.

"Garet, do you know where I got that cloak?" Tyrell said suddenly, startling Garet slightly.

"No, Master." Garet said.

"I fashioned it myself." The old Master began, his eyes still distant. "That bear, Terror Tooth, as the people of Vault called her, was my first true battle, my first kill. She had been terrorizing the farms around the town, and they were offering a reward to any who could slay the beast. It was my first time away from The Vale, and I was young and arrogant. I went to face her alone. I was a fully trained Mars Adept, what harm could a bear do?"

Garet hung his head low. Many times Tyrell had yelled at him, and he had taken it lightly, but the quiet and cold demeanor he spoke in now shamed the young man.

"It was with great confidence I strode into the den of the bear, my great sword drawn. I was full of energy, and my ignorance of the real world was at its peak. The bear charged me unexpectedly. She caught me unawares, and I lost my balance. With great fury, only a bear can possess, she robbed me of my left eye. It was in fear and pain that I thrust my sword forward, and she impaled herself. It was not a glorious battle."

Tyrell paused and took a long gulp from his cup. Garet was surprised. He never imagined wise and strong Master Tyrell to feel any terror or pain. It was a strange revelation.

"Only after nursing my wounds, and pushing the great bear off me did I notice three small bear cubs at the back of the cave. They were young, too young to survive on their own, and they looked at me with eyes full of terror. You see, at this time, there were many poachers and hunters stationed in Vault, and the area was without much wild game. Terror Tooth had began foraging for food to feed her young'uns. I killed the cubs as an act of mercy. Better for them to die quickly, then suffer a long slow death without their mother. I then skinned the bear, and fashioned this cloak with heavy plates in the lining, and I place its weight on my shoulders, so that I never forget the folly of my actions."

Tyrell finished his story, and gulped down the rest of his water. He then turned his gaze on Garet, his eyes brimming with tears. When he spoke next, his voice was strong and full of resolve.

"I bear her as my burden everyday, so that I may learn from my mistakes." Garet hung his head low and mumbled an apology. Tyrell stared at Garet for a long while, expressionless, though Garet could not find the courage to return his look.

"I feel it is my responsibility to tell you that, if it was entirely up to me, I would deny your test in the coming spring." Garet's head snapped up, shocked. His Masters face revealed no emotion, no answers.

"W-Why?" Garet stammered. He could not grasp this concept. He had worked so hard to become a full fledged Adept, and he was positive that he was ready. How could the Master deny him this?

"The Elders believe that you are a very skilled Adept and a skilled warrior, and I agree. You and Jenna have excelled greatly in three years, as well as Isaac. But the Elders have made this mistake before. I assume you wish to become a Gatherer?" Garet nodded, his tongue numb with disbelief. "I think if you were to leave now, you would make the same mistake as me, and many mistakes have wide consequences, affecting, not only you, but the world around you."

It was silent for a long while in the small house, the only sounds were the crackling fire, and the soft breeze, swaying the trees back and forth. Tyrell got to his feet, and began stirring the stew in the pot.

"Alas, the Councils vote outnumbers my own, so I must proceed to prepare you for your test." Garet's heart lightened slightly, but to think that his own Master thought him unprepared. "Therefore, everyday, for the rest of your training, you will bring a pack full of coal to my forge, and perhaps you may learn humility, and how to think before you act."

Garet grew joyful. It was clear that his Master believe in him, a smirk now tugging at the old mans lips.

"Thank you, Master Tyrell." Garet said, standing up, and bowing deeply. Tyrell did not look his way, but smiled as he stirred his stew.

"Now I believe you have made plans with your friends, and fifth bell is fast approaching. You'd best be on your way." Garet nodded his head, and hurried for the door, joy filling his heart.

Master Tyrell spoke as Garet pushed the door open.

"Oh, and Garet?" Garet turned his head towards the bent over Master, the smile gone from the old man's lips, his face serious. "Never forget the story of Terror Tooth, the mother bear." And with that, Garet hurried down the hill, stopping only to grab his shirt where he had left it on the training field.

* * *

><p>Isaac lay in the grass, his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face. His breathing was soft and peaceful. On his bare chest lay Jenna's head, her long auburn hair flowing over him. She curled around his naked body, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. Isaac absentmindedly stroked her hair. Her hair smelled of wild blossoms, her body was soft and warm against his.<p>

Isaac lay there, content, focused on nothing at all but the smell of her hair, and warmth of touch. Ever since they were kids they had been close. Now that years had passed, and they were almost adults, their relationship had bloomed, and they became as one. Isaac knew in his heart that he had always loved her, but he hadn't understood that until three years ago.

As children, Isaac's best friend had been her older brother, Felix. From the age of five to fourteen, the two had been inseparable. Isaac's parents and Felix's had been very close friends, having all known each other in their childhood, and Felix and Isaac had instantly connected. Isaac had had no greater friend then him, until that fateful day three years ago. The boulder had fallen and stolen much of their lives. Isaac was fortunate enough to only one of his parents, but Jenna had lost not only her parents, but her brother too.

After that day, Jenna found comfort in Isaac's company. Maybe it had been because Isaac had been close to Felix, maybe it had been because he shared a portion of her pain, maybe both, all he knew was that he had found her company welcoming. All the times they sat alone, and she had leaned her head on his shoulders, small tears dripping on her face, made his tears seem trivial. He only wanted to share the burden she carried in her heart.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said suddenly, breaking the long, peaceful silence they had share.

"What?" She said without lifting her head. Isaac felt tears beginning to well up behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise." Confused, Jenna propped herself up on one elbow, looking at Isaac questioningly. Her face was pinched in an expression of utter confusion, completely at a loss for words. Isaac pointedly avoided her gaze.

"I broke my promise to you, I couldn't save him." Realization dawned on Jenna's face. Her eyes showed sorrow, but understanding. She placed her hand on Isaac's cheek, caressing it softly.

"Oh, Isaac," she whimpered. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you." She kissed him softly to reassure him. Isaac brought himself up to sitting a position, and took her hands in his. He looked at her with purest of honesty in his eyes.

"I promise you Jenna, when I'm a Gatherer, and able to leave here, I will find the ones who did it, and kill them." Isaac's eyes bore into hers, and warmth flowed through her. Slowly and deliberately, she pressed her lips against him, and drew him on top of her in the grass.

It was a quarter after fifth bell by the time Jenna and Isaac walked into the inn. Garet was already there, sitting at a table in the far back corner, sipping on a mug of mead. He was chatting with a barmaid name Alysia. She had long honey-gold curls framing her heart shaped face, and sky blue eyes. Her clothing was nothing fancy, a long skirt, and a sleeveless top with a corset. It was Garet's ritual to flirt with the barmaids after a long day of training.

Garet noticed the couples approach, and quickly ordered to more mead. Alysia ran off towards the bar, glancing backwards at Garet, smiling coyly and blushing. Isaac and Jenna took their seats.

"What took you guys so long? I've been waiting forever!" Clearly an exaggeration, but there was no need to argue the fact. Garet was Garet, and there was no changing that. Isaac began to respond, but Garet waved his arms and cut him off. "Never mind! I don't want to know!" The trio shared a laugh.

"So how about the big news?" Jenna quickly changed the subject. This comment sent Garet into a rush of words, everything slurring into a single word. Though he was speaking a thousand words a minute, the gist was clear. He was excited.

For hours they drank and talked about their test. Garet was positive they would have to fight a Golem, to prove that, not only were they strong, by the could coordinate their attacks as a single unit. Though a plausible answer, Jenna brought up the fact that if that were indeed true, how could Master Tyrell's first kill be Terror Tooth if he had already slain a Golem? No, it had to be a Psynergy test. How else could they prove the mastery of their skill as Adepts? Garet thought this ridiculous. One didn't need Psynergy to survive. Sure it was a useful tool, but one couldn't thrive only on that. Combat was the most essential.

For hours this went on, back and forth, Garet consuming a vast amount of mead. Isaac occasionally gave a quip or two to stoke the flames of the debate. There was not many things that could entertain Isaac more then these to fiery Adepts in a heated discussion.

The inn was full this night, filled with many villagers, as well as foreigners. A merchant caravan had rolled into town the night before last, and they had in their employ musicians, entertainers, and many mercenaries, willing to tell stories to the usually sheltered Valeans. While Jenna and Garet argued and drank, Isaac slowly moved away from the table, a certain mercenary's story piquing his interest. He was sure his friends wouldn't even notice his absence.

"Strange happnin's in the world, I tells ye," the mercenary, his lack of education clear on his accent. Isaac was quite familiar with accents, and the geography of Weyard. Though the villagers weren't permitted to leave the village without permission, many traveler's found their way here, bringing many foreign goods. Mount Aleph was the origin of all things, and that alone brought in a lot of commerce, and Isaac always made a point of learning about the outside the world.

This particular mercenary was clearly from eastern Angara, on the other side of the Goma Range, renowned for it's agriculture. Likely he was a farmer's son, looking to make a name for himself.

"Shady folk about. Heard o' strange going ons out east. Aye, we was in Bilibin, not three span ago, and strange folk come and ask to travel wit us." The mercenary paused in his story to finish his drink, and order another one. Many people crowded him now, all curious about the strange things happening in the world. Isaac found a comfortable spot on the back wall, in perfect ear shot of the man.

"Now, where was I?" The man asked, taking a large gulp from his new drink. "Oh, yeah, der were strange folk lookin' for passage. I tell ye, they was not people, if ye get me meanin'. They wore fancy 'eavy cloaks, and 'ad themselves fancy lookin' weapons. They come to me askin' for a cap'in of sorts, and I told 'em, ye want to speek wif ol' Mully, he be the one takin' on travelers. But afore they left, I got me a good look at 'is face, an' I tell ye, he wernt 'uman." His voice fell to a quiet whisper and Isaac had to lean forward to catch what the man was saying. "I swears, he 'ad eyes of blood red, and teef sharp as daggers, he did. 'is arm had hide thick as a dragon's. Could make a mans blood turn t' ice, I tell ye."

Isaac went rigid at the mans words. He knew that description. He had dreamed of those very eyes every night for three years. The thought of those razor sharp teeth still ran chills up his spine. Pushing through the crowd, Isaac made his way to the mercenary.

"Excuse me, sir." Isaac said as he approached the man. The mercenary gulped down the rest of his ale, and slammed it down on the bar enthusiastically.

"Aye, boy. Lookin' for 'nother story, are ye?"

"Nay, sir. I was wondering if you could tell me more of those strangers in Bilibin?" The mercenary scoffed in his face.

"A boy like ye shouldn't be worried 'bout the world. Now run back te ye mother's bosom, boy." The mercenary eyed his empty cup, and waved the bartender over. Isaac quickly drew out his purse, and laid ten gold pieces, everything he had left, down on the counter. The mercenary eyed him in surprise.

"Yvon, bring this man what ever he likes. This should cover him for the rest of the night." Yvon nodded his head, scooped up the coins, and poured another pint of ale. The mercenary laughed.

"Well son, seems I may 'ave misjudged ye. The names Yanesh. What can I do for ye?" Isaac smiled and took the offered hand and shook.

"The names Isaac. I wanted some more information on the strangers you spoke of earlier." The mercenary nodded his head, and took a small sip of his ale. He looked at Isaac in all seriousness. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I already said most of what I know. There wernt much to see. They kept to themselves, careful as a wolf ma' is te her pups. But ol' Mully spoke a long time wit'em. If ye want te know more, best be speaking wit 'im."

"Where can I find him?" Isaac asked, anxiousness creeping into his voice.

"Ye'll find 'im south o' the plaza. 'Swhere we make camp. I been with 'im a long time. Tell 'im Yani sent ye, that'll get ye in." Isaac took his forearm with his shield arm, and placed his right hand on Yanesh's right shoulder, and thanked him profoundly. At the door to the Inn, he looked to his friends. Garet and Jenna were still deep in their heated debate, not even noticing he had departed. Sure he still had time to spare before they noticed his absence, he hurried out the door.

It was already deep into the night when Isaac exited the inn. The moon was close to the end of its cycle, shedding little to no light. Despite this, the plaza was lit with Psynergy lamps. A Psynergy lamp had the same design as an oil lamp, but instead of burning oil, it was imbued with the insignia of mars, allowing it to constantly burn with the element of fire.

It wasn't hard to find the merchant's camp. It wasn't far from the plaza, the tents practically set up on the stone path. Moving quickly between the tents, Isaac found what he would assume to be Old Mully's tent. It wasn't the biggest tent, but it was the most elegant. It was made of rich fabric, clearly expensive, most likely from Xian, in the far east. Isaac's assumptions were proven to be right when he approached the entrance. A mercenary sat next to a fire close to the entrance. We wore nothing elegant or fancy, just simple leathers of a traveler. His hair was stark white, flowing to the back of his next. His beard was well groomed, and his eyebrows were great and bushy. He seemed a man reaching his seventieth decade, but his eyes were bright in young, and were and odd violet color.

"State your business, friend." The man said, raising his hand in greeting.

"My name is Isaac. I've come to see Old Mully." Isaac replied, bowing slightly.

"Pray, tell me, Master Adept, how do you know Mully?" Isaac stammered for words. The Vale was always open to travelers and merchants, but the existence of Adepts was a well kept secret. How could he know of them? Isaac calmed himself before the shock could show on his face.

"I don't sir, Yani sent me." The older man smiled, his eyes knowing. The old man stood, and chuckled to himself. He waved for Isaac to follow, and Isaac obeyed. The old man pushed open the flaps to the elegant tent and entered. The inside contained a small desk, a travel cot, and rounded table with two high backed chairs. The ground was covered with a variety of animal furs, and Psynergy lamps hung from the supports, yet there was no sign of the merchant captain.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is Mully?" Isaac asked. The old man walked to the desk, a smirk on his lips, and grabbed a bottle of fine brandy, and two, very expensive, crystal glasses.

"Now, if you had been polite, and asked me for my name, you would have known that I am Mully." The old man said handing him a glass. Isaac bowed his head in shame, took the offered glass, and mumbled an earnest apology. Mully smiled and waved the issue aside.

"Fear not, there seems to be something that's pressing on your _thoughts_." He smiled and offered Isaac a seat in one of the high backed chairs. "Now, tell me. What is on your mind? I'd like to hear it from your mouth." This confused Isaac, but he shrugged it off, more important matters pressing at him.

"First, I'd like to ask you, how did you know I was an Adept?" Isaac did his best to seem unconcerned, but impatience was digging at him, just beneath the surface. Mully smiled and took a sip of brandy.

"I knew you Valeans were sheltered, but I didn't think the youth here were completely ignorant of the outside world."

"Excuse me, sir?" Isaac asked, slightly taken aback by the comment. He was many things, but never ignorant.

"Forgive me, Isaac, I meant no offense." Mully began, holding his hands up in defense. "It's clear that you are no ignorant of life outside this village, you seem a man of great resource, but you cannot possibly believe that the inhabitants of The Vale are truly the only Adepts in all of Weyard?" Isaac reeled. Of course this is what he had believed. He had been raised to believe such things.

"Are there truly others?" Isaac asked, forgetting himself in this moment of revelation. Mully burst out with a grand laugh. Isaac bowed his head, feeling quite the child.

"Of course there are, m'boy! Though Adepts are few in number, and there are non more prosperous in Angara then the Valeans, but Adepts are spread across the continent. I myself am such a person." He smiled, winking at Isaac. "I come from a continent in the Great Western Sea. There are many Adepts like myself, most of use are of Jupiter."

"Jupiter, Masters of the Winds." Isaac said, more to himself then Mully.

"I see your education isn't as frail as had first perceived. For that, I apologize." Mully said, giving the slightest bow of his head. It was Isaac's turn to laugh.

"There is no need for that, Master Adept. Indeed, your first notion may have been correct. I truly did not know there were others. How is it I have not heard word of you before? Even the Gatherers that return here have never spoken of you."

Mully took a sip of brandy, and mulled over his next words. "Valeans protect the secrets of Mount Aleph, thus the other orders protect their own secret. My homeland protected the secret of the Anemos, and I'm sure there are those of the other elements protect their own secrets. Once a Gatherer, you are sworn to secrecy. Only the Elders and Masters are aware of the happenings of the other elements. Since you are but a student, you are no authorized to such secrets."

"So there are truly others out there. Those capable of discovering the secrets of the elements?" Isaac questioned. Mully's face became suddenly serious, his eyes no longer had the luster of amusement in them, but was replaced with cold seriousness.

"I know of what you speak, and I urge you to rethink your actions. Those whom you seek, should not be trifled with." Isaac went numb. How did he know? How could know, and if he knew, how could he ask that? He needed to know more.

"Please Mully, I'm begging you. I need to know of the two you met on your travels." Isaac waited as Mully closed his eyes, deep in concentration. He opened his eyes, but remained silent, grabbing at Isaac's eyes with his own, boring deep into him. His gaze was searching, and Isaac could no pull away, though he tried desperately to break the connection. Something about that look unnerved him, and frightened him.

"I tell you this, Isaac, only because I sense great things for you. For some reason, I feel that you and those strangers are bound in some way. But you should know, I did not meet with two, but four strangers that day. Before you interrupt, know that they were not all of the same race.

"There were the two who you seek, covered in scales, with red eyes and sharp teeth. With them came to men. One was still a boy, much like yourself, and the other was young, but full of knowledge. These four are not to be trifled with, and they are resolute in their goal. Though you maid plead, and indeed, you will plead, they will not heed. Something greater ties them to their purpose, and they will not hesitate to destroy the obstacles in their way."

Mully's stare was intense, his face passionless. Isaac hesitated before he spoke, feeling humbled by the sheer force of this man's words.

"Why were they in Bilibin, and why did they seek passage with you?" Mully took a deep breath, and for a moment Isaac thought he might not answer.

"They had come from the north, and they had hoped to travel quickly to the west. Perils have befallen the roads of late, and Goma Range is teeming with unnatural things. They hoped to come west, they had hoped to come here, to The Vale." Isaac's heart caught in his throats. They were coming. The ones who were, Isaac believed with every inch of his being, responsible for his father's death, and the endless pain that was caused to Jenna, were coming to him. For years he had yearned to leave this place to find them, to exact justice on them, and now to discover they were coming to him, left Isaac speechless.

"I denied them passage because I peered into the soul of their leader." Isaac was only dimly aware of Mully begin to speak. "I saw no evil there, but what I saw frightened me. This man cares for nothing but his goal. He would raze Aleph to the ground, if it meant completing his goal. I could not abet to a man as dangerous as him. Be wary Isaac, for _he_ has not forgotten _you_."

Isaac walked numbly between the tents and towards the tent. Mully had sent him on his way after a shot of whisky to return the color to his face. Mully had refused to elaborate any more on what he had said, claiming that Isaac may fall into a catatonic state is he said more. It was with swirling thoughts and emotion that Isaac happened upon the inn. Leaning on the outside wall, he stopped to catch his breath.

His mind raced with all the things he forgot to ask. How had Mully known what he wanted to ask? What did he mean by the strangers being bound to him? What had meant when he said he had peered in to the soul of the leader? He resolved that he would find Mully tomorrow, and press him for more questions, his lessons be damned. He had to know.

Before he could enter the inn, the door burst opened and Jenna stepped onto the street.

"There you are," she said softly, approaching him slowly. "Where did you go?" She asked, her arms crossed. She was neither angry or upset. Her eyes seemed more worried then anything else. "Are you okay? You're so pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He thought it best to keep tonight's discoveries to himself. He had taken news of the strangers hard, he could only imagine how Jenna would take. "I just came out for some air. It was a little too noisy in there." Jenna let the matter drop.

"We almost didn't notice you hadn't left. Well, I almost didn't. I don't think Garet can notice anything right now." Jenna said.

"I'll carry him home. Can you make it home without me?" Isaac asked. Jenna blushed slightly, holding her hands behind her back, avoiding Isaac's eyes. "What is it?"

"My grandparents left for Vault this morning." Jenna said, pointedly not looking at him. Isaac chuckled, feeling slightly revitalized.

"I completely forgot about that, Jenna. I'm sorry, with all the excitement of the day, it slipped my mind." Isaac, placing his hand in hers, led her back into the inn. "I spoke to my mom, she said you can stay with us until they return." Jenna smiled and led Isaac back to their seats.

To their surprise, Garet was no longer there, but standing at the bar. He was apparently giving fighting lessons to an equally inebriated Yanesh. From what they can tell, Garet was arguing that axes were clearly better then swords, and Yanesh calling him a few distasteful names only a true mercenary would know. Isaac and Jenna quickly extracted Garet from the argument, before tempers could escalate. Before dragging Garet out of the inn, Isaac patted Yanesh on the back, and agreed with him, putting the mercenary in a much calmer mood.

As the trio exited, Isaac heard Yanesh mumble "that'a boy, that'a boy."

Isaac dropped Garet into the now empty trough in the pig pen in the back of the mayor's house. It was best not to wake up Garet's parents, grandparents, and his older sister. Though Kay was a lovely, and beautiful woman, she was not a force to be reckoned with. Isaac could still remember the day Garet had crushed her garden with a rather large boulder. It was the first time Garet had moved anything with Psynergy, but his joy was short lived. He sported a black eye for two span.

Garet snuggled up comfortably in the trough, already unconscious and snoring loudly. For good measure, Isaac grabbed a bundle of hay, and gently placed it over to keep him warm. Isaac took one last look at Garet, and he laughed despite himself. Garet was the perfect image of a baby, sleeping softly in a bassinet.

Hand in hand, Isaac and Jenna walked slowly south towards his home, enjoying the soft moonlight. Jenna rested her head on Isaac's shoulder as they walked, closing her eyes, trusting him to guide her through the dark.

"You know," she began. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Really? I always thought I was lucky to have a friend like him." Isaac said, truly perplexed by Jenna's word.

"How do you figure?" Jenna asked. "Even when we were kids, he's always been so obnoxious. None of use ever even wanted to hang out with Garet, but you always brought him around. They say he even broke his own crib as a baby."

It was true. When they were young, Isaac, Jenna, and her brother Felix, had always been close, but Garet had been the black sheep of the village. Felix absolutely detested him, and Jenna had always ignored him, but Isaac had always made it a point to say hello, or make small talk whenever he had seen him, but Garet always shied away, until one day, when they were seven.

Isaac had been on his way to visit the new scholar who had taken residence in the west end of the Vale, Kraden. Before he ever reached the old mans house, Garet had heard yelling off in the distance, beyond the trees. Curious, the young Isaac and went to investigate the cries. That's where he stumbled upon a small cave, the cries coming from within, much clearer then they had been from the road.

Creeping slowly inside the cave entrance, it wasn't long until he had found the source of the crying. There was a large crevice inside the entrance, and Isaac peered over the edge. Down below, with his knees tucked to his chin, filthy, scratched, and crying was Garet. Isaac had called to him and Garet pleaded for his help. Apparently, he had been investigating the some growls he had heard in the cave, and went to kill the monster causing terror in The Vale, but instead of slaying the beast, he had been spooked instead and had fallen down the crevice. Isaac had quickly found some rope, and helped pull Garet up.

Isaac had never told anyone what had happened that day for two reasons. The first reason was that, Garet was terrified that his parents would punish him, he had sworn Isaac to secrecy, and the second was that, Garet didn't have any friends, and he didn't want to be ridiculed anymore than he was used. Isaac had promised not to tell anyone, and from that day on, they were best friends.

In truth, Isaac may have helped Garet that day, but from that day, Garet had been the most loyal, and trustworthy friend in the world. In these past few years, Garet had saved Isaac in more ways then he could truly understand. When Isaac had needed a friend, Garet had been like a brother, always understanding, and always willing to help. If Garet hadn't been there, Isaac was sure he would have gone insane.

"You guys just never understood Garet like I do," Isaac said. "Garet his the greatest friend I have ever had, and he is a brother to me. I will always be there for him." Isaac had clearly turned defensive at this point, and Jenna stopped him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jenna said, hanging her head. "I've just always thought of Garet as an obnoxious, immature, albeit very large, child, and I knew you two were so close. I shouldn't have said that." Isaac sighed, and took her by the arm. Isaac took the apology silently, and together they walked home.

When they entered the humble house, Dora was sitting in a rocking chair next to the fire place, her eyes closed, her knitting lay unfinished in her lap. The wood in the fireplace had burned down to a small ember, giving off a light glow and little heat. Her face was peaceful, yet sallow. Her honey golden locks lay loosely upon her shoulders, her usually tight bun in disarray.

This hadn't been the first time Isaac had come home late at night to find his mother in this state. Ever since Isaac's father's death, Dora had fallen into a sort of recession. Isaac had become her only tie to life. That night three years ago had taken everything from her, and she had never forgotten it. She had argued for hours with stubborn Isaac about his training. She had been against it from the very beginning. Her biggest fear was to lose the only thing she had left, the only part of Kyle she had left. She had eventually given, hoping that he would become a simple guardian, never allowed to leave The Vale. But lately, rumors had spread that the elders were planning on making him a Gatherer, and Dora had lost her nerve.

"You go upstairs, I'll make sure she gets to bed." Jenna nodded her head, and maid her way up silently up the stairs. Isaac went to his mother and placed her knitting aside. Her eyes peeked open as he softly called her. She wiped her eyes, her movements sluggish.

"Oh, Isaac, I didn't hear you come in. Let me make you something to eat." As Dora got up, she swooned, and Isaac was quick to catch her.

"It's alright Mom, I already ate. Let me get you to bed." As Isaac carried her to her bed in the next room, Dora continued on, half asleep, how she was sorry that she hadn't cooked anything, and that she hoped he had a good day. Isaac humored her the whole way. Once she was tucked in, Isaac doused the lights and made his way upstairs.

He found Jenna, dressed only in her small cotton shirt, sound asleep. Her arms and legs were strewn about, covering the whole bed. Smiling, he pulled the blankets up to cover her, and stroked her hair. He sat there for a while, just staring at her face. The tranquility and peace that rested their put his thoughts at ease. Ever since he had finished talking to Mully, his heart had been in turmoil.

Turning away from her, he walked to the window to look at the sky. Though the moon was but a sliver, it shone brightly on The Vale. The window from Isaac's room had a beautiful view of Mount Aleph. It's peak rose above the mountains, covering them in it's shadow. Isaac gazed at this, the origin of all things, the sacred site his people were sworn to protect since their founding. But what lie within?

That night three years ago, those strangers had went in to the Sanctum, and unleashed a terrible power that shook the foundations of the earth. What was in there, or better yet, what had they been searching for? If the Sanctum released something as powerful as that, what was it protecting? Regardless of the answer, Isaac knew what he had to do. They were coming, to attempt it again. He couldn't allow that. He would stop them, even if it took his life, he would stop them.

* * *

><p>Isaac awoke the next morning, a slight dull jab in his back caused him to shift to get comfortable. He could feel the heat of the sun on his face and a soft breeze gust over his whole body. Once the jabbing stopped, he nestled closer into the hay under his body, rejoicing in the warmth of a new day. Suddenly, a strong prod caused him to arch his back in pain, and he fell through the thatching of the roof, landing hard on his back on the wooden floor of the second story of his house.<p>

"Isaac!" Dora yelled, a broom in her hand. "What have I told you about laying on the roof?" Isaac struggled to his feet. Around him lay much hay, and his mother was fuming. As he began to apologize, she hit him with her broom, yelling at him.

"How many times have I told that it's dangerous to be up there! Now you've made a hole in my roof, and who do you think is going to fix it? Not me! You're lucky the merchants are here! Now you take your own money, buy some thatch, and fix my roof!" Isaac managed to interrupt her furious onslaught of yelling.

"Mom, I have to go meet Master Elias!" He pleaded, and Dora responded by laughing in his face.

"I guess you'll have to be late! Now go!" With this, she walked downstairs, fuming and mumbling to herself. Isaac sighed and went to sit on his vacant bed. Jenna had probably already left for training, as the morning had already begun, and it was about half past seventh bell. Pulling on his boots, Isaac sighed once again. His thoughts had kept him awake, and he had stared restlessly at the stars, hoping to solve his worries.

Isaac left the house without a word to his mother, knowing that she was still to upset to speak to him rationally. Though she was usually a gentle and caring person, whenever Isaac put himself in the slightest danger, Dora always became irrational. Isaac always took in stride, knowing that she feared losing him more then anything else. Isaac was the only thing she had left of his father, Kyle.

It was only when he reached the plaza did he realize he had no money. He had spent the rest of his savings on Yanesh the night before for information. He cursed himself. He couldn't show up back home without any thatching, and he couldn't procrastinate, he needed to meet Master Elias.

"Isaac!" he heard his name being called amongst the crowd of busy shoppers and merchants. Amongst the crowded, waving his hand high above his head, was Kraden. "Isaac, m'boy!" Kraden was a very old man, yet, surprisingly, most of his hair still remained, stark white and unruly. He had a thick beard caressing his chin, neatly groomed and clean. His spectacles rested low on his large crooked nose. He wore a thick hooded brown cloak of a scholar, his belt had many pouches, and he held an assortment of scrolls, parchment, and vials.

"Kraden! What a surprise to see you. I figured you'd be locked in your study, experimenting your ludicrous theories!" Isaac quipped. Kraden laughed heartily and smoothed out his robes.

"You shouldn't make light of my experiments, young Adept. One day, my research will be known through out all of Weyard!" He chuckled, and smoothed his hair backwards. "Now tell me, m'boy, what is it that brings you to the plaza this early?"

"The thatch on our roof has come loose. I've come to purchase some hay to repair it. Know anyone who's selling?" Isaac asked. He subtly left out the fact that he had made the hole.

"Not too sure where to find hay, but the man to talk to would have to be Yani. Man knows everything about this caravan. Been traveling with Old Mully for nigh on a decade now." Kraden said, scratching his chin.

"You know Yanesh and Mully?" Isaac asked, slightly bemused.

"Of course I know those two! It was with them that I found passage from Tolbi to The Vale, by way of the Silk Road. How do you know them?" Kraden asked.

"I met them both last night, I bought Yanesh a few drinks, and then I spoke to Mully."

"You spoke with Old Mully?" Kraden asked, his expression skeptical.

"Yeah, I wanted to hear more about the outside world, so Yanesh sent me to him. To be honest, it was quite easy to persuade. He seems a bit simple." Isaac said.

"You truly are a dolt, son." Kraden said matter-of-factly. Isaac reeled at the comment. True, Kraden was perhaps the most intelligent man in this part of Angara, but he had never belittle anyone's intelligence before. He was above that. "If you think Yanesh is a simpleton, it is only because he wants you to believe so. Yanesh is one of the most educated men in this part of the world, and you best watch what you say. Yanesh is the fiercest warrior I've ever seen. He was once the champion of Colosso. If he sent you to Mully, it wasn't because you bought him some petty drink, it's because he meant to."

Isaac didn't know what to say. He had been played by a mercenary. Of he had. Isaac's father had once taught him that the wisest men accept a bribe. The simple men had too much pride. Isaac spat.

"Where can I find him?" Isaac said, steam pouring from his ears. Kraden gave a hearty laugh.

"Easy, m'boy. 'Tis your own ignorance that blinded you, to lose your head now would make you even more the simpleton." Kraden said placing on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac visibly calmed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You're right Kraden, I apologize for losing my nerve." Isaac apologized. "I've been so preoccupied lately, I couldn't think rationally. But still, I need to find him." Kraden nodded his agreement, and pointed towards Mully's tent.

"I expect you at my place at midday. Don't be late." Kraden said. Before Kraden could bustle his way from the plaza, Isaac stopped him.

"What do you mean, meet you at your place?" Isaac asked.

"You didn't know? The Master's are in a meeting with the Council all day. Your studies lie with me today. I told your mother, did she not tell you?" Isaac chuckled to himself. Of course he didn't.

"Sorry Kraden, it must have slipped my mind." They shared their goodbyes, and Isaac made his way to Yanesh.

He found Yanesh long before he reached Mully's tent. He was standing next to a merchant's stall, presiding over an argument between the merchant and a villager. It seemed that the villager believed that the man was over charging for grain, and was 'robbing him blind'. He could see by the look on Yanesh's face that he was annoyed. It was a petty squabble, and even pettier that someone would be outraged by this. There would always be men hoping they could get more then they needed.

Once Yanesh sent the villager on his way, Isaac confronted him.

"You tricked me." Isaac said, neither angry or irrational, just stating a fact. Yanesh gave a great laugh.

"Caught on have ye?" Yani said, imitating last nights accent. "I may be a mercenary, but a man's got to drink." His smile was wide and white. Isaac returned the smile.

"I'm curious about something, though." Isaac said. Yani motioned him to continue. "Regardless of the money in my pocket, you were going to send me to Mully anyways. Why?" Yani's face turned to a thoughtful expression, pressing his finger and thumb on each sit of his chin.

"That's a good question, son." He said after a moment of thought. "I can't rightfully explain it, but something about you made me do it. Mully doesn't see just anyone, but there was something about you."

"What about me?" Isaac ask.

"Can't quite place it. It was nothing, yet everything. The way you walked, the way you talked, the way you even stood motionless. There's an aura about you that made me think Mully would be interested. Obviously I was right, or he would have sent you packing."

"Can I see him now?" Isaac asked hopefully. Yani gave a great laugh and slapped Isaac on the back.

"Mully's a busy man. Most are lucky to meet him once. You had your chance, whatever you didn't ask will remain unanswered. But if there's anything else you need help with, I'll be glad to help."

"Well, I need help getting some hay, I need to repair my roof. But it turns out, I'm penniless." Isaac said, tipping over his empty purse. Yani laughed at that, and put his arm around Isaac's shoulders and led him through the plaza.

"I might be able to help with, m'boy."

It was a quarter to the midday bell when Isaac, Jenna and Garet had made their way to the path leading to Kraden's house on the west side of The Vale. The trio joked about Garet's rude awakening, when his sister, Kay, had splashed him with a bucket of water. Garet pleaded with them to stop laughing, claiming that it was rude to laugh at someone with this bad of a headache.

They were just on the other side of some trees from Kraden's house when they heard voices. Isaac halted them, curious.

"It may be possible, but not for a while. It's too heavily guarded, but there is a chance next spring. The doors will open for us." It was Kraden speaking, his old and cracked voice flowing softly through the wind.

"And you think it may be possible to follow them?" Another voice said. It was a stranger, yet his voice seemed vaguely familiar, but Isaac couldn't place it.

"Highly possible. It's the only time when security is lax, but you and your colleagues will have to stay hidden until the last possible moment, or it will all be ruined. Timing is everything." As Isaac peered around the corner, he hand accidentally brushed on a branch, causing it to creak noisily.

"It seems this conversation is no longer private." The stranger said. "We will be in contact." And with that, the man pulled his hood over his head, and briskly walked away, giving Isaac, Jenna and Garet no more then a glance. From what they could tell, he was very tall, and wore a forest green cloak. His tunic was foreign, and it looked to be more suitable for the winter then late autumn. His face was masked, and the trio were unable to see any details.

"Well, come on over!" Kraden called to them.

"Kraden, who was that?" Jenna asked as they made their way over.

"Oh, just an old acquaintance from my days on the road. Him and some colleagues are investigating some ruins not far from Vault. They came to me for advice." Kraden made a point not to look at them in the eye as he said this. "Now, quickly, inside. Our lesson begins!"

* * *

><p>Eventually, the leaves fell dead from the limbs of trees, the weather became cold. Snow began to fall thick over The Vale, covering everything in a blanket of white. The pass leading to the outside was blocked with snow, allowing none to enter or leave. The mountains provided perfect protection from the wind, making The Vale more of a paradise in the winter, rather then a frozen wasteland.<p>

It was Mid-Winter festival, a time where the Valeans celebrated the turn of the season, and the coming of spring. Evergreen trees were erected in the plaza, Psynergy lamps were placed upon the branches, their light reflecting across the snow, painting a mural of lights across The Vale. The people also exchanged gifts to their loved ones, in celebration of another year passed.

Isaac and Jenna walked hand in hand through the plaza. Isaac now sported a brown wool tunic, with a thick golden colored scarf wrapped around his neck, its end flowing behind him in the light gusts of air. He wore thick leather gloves to protect from the cold, and his leather boots were lined on the inside with thick wool.

Jenna was dressed in the same fashion, her long thick dress, dyed a beautiful shade of maroon, flowed down to passed her knees. Her bright red scarf fluttered softly to intertwine with her bright auburn hair. In the multicolored lights, her face light up, and Isaac had never seen anything more beautiful.

Together they sat on a wooden bench placed at the foot of one of the evergreens. They sat for a while in silence among the small flurries of soft snow that fell from the night sky.

"Jenna," Isaac said, reaching in into the inner pocket of his tunic. "I got you a gift." Jenna smiled and watched as Isaac pulled a delicate amulet. It was a plain silver chain, with an oval silver pendent, embedded with a bright ruby. He handed it to Jenna. She turned it over in her hands, examining it closely.

"What's this engraving on the back?" Jenna asked, peering closely at the back of the pendent.

"It's in the Ancient Language, Kraden helped me with it. It says _'the flame of our hearts, as one'._" Isaac blushed slightly as he said it. Jenna wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, and kissed his lips passionately. When they parted, Isaac gazed into her hazel eyes, wishing he could hold this moment forever.

"That reminds me," she said. "I got you something too." From her own tunic, she uncovered a small wooden box, stained black with a simple clasp. "Tyrell help me make it."

Isaac took the box in his hand gingerly, and slowly undid the clasp gently. Inside lay a short dagger complete with scabbard. The scabbard was made of a simple black leather, etched with ivy flowing along it. In the middle of the scabbard was a slit, revealing the center of the blade where it was adorned with small rubies. The guard was straight with same pattern of ivy engraved into it. The handle was wrapped with a supple leather. The pommels design was that of for vines wrapping around a large golden topaz.

"It's beautiful." Isaac said dumbfounded for words. The dagger was truly a beautiful item.

"I know once spring comes, we'll be leaving here. I though that if we were to ever separate, you could have this to protect you." It was Jenna's turn to blush and turn away.

"Jenna, it's perfect. I love it." Again, they embraced and kissed. They sat a while in each others embrace, enjoying the sight. The people went about their business, all celebrating, dancing and singing. It would be this moment that Isaac would cherish in the time to come, though it seemed so fleeting. It was at this exact moment when Isaac saw him.

There, amongst the crowd, stood the masked man. He was dressed in the same attire he had been wearing when they had first saw him at Kraden's house. He stood motionless, just starring at Isaac and Jenna. His eyes were a piercing brown, and they shimmered with tears. Telling Jenna to stay put, Isaac got up and began moving towards him.

Seeing this, the masked man turned away, and began weaving through the crowd. Isaac hurried his pace, trying to keep up, but the man was moving expertly through the crowd, quickly leaving Isaac behind. Isaac was about to give up when he saw the masked man dart into an alley. When Isaac turned the corner, he saw the masked man facing him, a long pale steel sword drawn in his left hand.

Before he could react, a sharp pain pierced the back of Isaac's neck, bringing him to his knees. It took another blow to bring Isaac completely to their mercy. Though he couldn't speak, couldn't see, and couldn't move, Isaac was still conscious enough to hear.

"You're sure this is the one?" One said. He couldn't quite place it, but he knew that voice.

"I'm positive. The old man spoke of him." Said the masked man. His tone was firm and resolute.

"He's a child. And the other two?" A woman spoke. Isaac couldn't place this one either.

"Unimportant. He's the one you want. He'll be the one to open it." The masked man was still firm, but his voice cracked slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by the other strangers.

"He's only a boy." The other man spoke. "He's as capable as you are." He gave a snort and laughed.

"Don't underestimate him." The masked man said seriously. "He's the youngest to take the test, and the Councils hopes for this one his high." The second man snorted again.

"Regardless of his feats in this pathetic excuse clan of adepts, he is no match for us. We've nothing to fear from this one." Isaac felt a rough kick in his ribs, but he was too weak to do anything.

"The old man better have been right about this. We cannot fail." Said the woman. Isaac then felt something being pressed into his hand. It was a long while before Isaac could open his eyes. In his hand lay an eight pointed star jewel of gold. As he tried to struggle to his feet, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope I get positive reviews from this. Read and Review guys! looking forward to the comments.<p> 


End file.
